A Tomcat Needs a Queen
by Vieraheart15
Summary: Has Alexia finally found herself a worthy mate? Alexia/Wesker. Lemon.


A Tomcat Needs a Queen

**Yeah, another of my many lemon oneshots. This is my first Resident Evil oneshot though, and it's Alexia/Wesker. I'm kind of an Alexia fan, and I just feel she'd go well with Wesker. The title refers to Wesker's eyes being cat eyes and so he's the tomcat, and a female cat is called a queen. **

**Resident Evil is owned by Capcom.**

"You want it? You are not worthy of its power!" Alexia cried. She could not believe that some old man was demanding she come with him. Who did he think he was?

Albert Wesker stared at her. Yeah, he wanted her power. So what if he had his own powers? He wanted to rule the world too, and this little bitch wasn't going to stand in his way!

Alexia smirked. She had slept for fifteen long years, waiting for her T-Veronica powers to be at their peak. She had missed out on a lot, but it was worth it. She was the most powerful woman in the world, and she was going to create a perfect society with herself as the queen. This cat-eyed man thought he could take her power? That wasn't happening.

The blonde woman was curious to what she could do. And Wesker seemed like the perfect guinea pig. Alexia was also a bit interested in the older man. She had spent all of her time before going into cryogenic sleep studying ants and the T-virus. She had never had time for a boyfriend. Now that Alfred was gone, there needed to be someone to carry on the Ashford legacy! Sometimes, it hurt being a super-genius.

Wesker seemed to be in good shape, despite his age, and that interested Alexia. The woman knew better than to underestimate him. She knew he was also T-virus enhanced.

"We could join forces! Rule the world together! We'd be unstoppable!" Wesker exclaimed.

"I will restore the Ashford family! I don't need a kitty!" Alexia retorted.

"I am not a kitty. I am the only other person as strong as you. You know I'm right. I will be your king, and you will be my queen. We are the only two of our kind, and it would be a shame to have to destroy you. At least consider my offer. I am not out to kill you. You deserve more than that."

Alexia decided not to transform. She'd save that. This kitty-eyed man intrigued her. "I'm listening." She said. Wesker smiled.

The catman wasted no time. He rushed up the stairs faster than Alexia could follow. Maybe it was best she heard him out.

"You are quite lovely, my little queen."

"I know. And what do you mean little? I'll have you know that I'm thirty!"

"You look so young."

"Flattery gets you nowhere. Learn that now. I have been frozen for fifteen years, and that is why I am physically younger than I technically am. You look younger than you are. I can still tell you are an older kitty. Perhaps it is the T-virus in us that makes us look younger than we are."

Wesker took off his sunglasses and looked Alexia in the eyes. "Would you consider the offer? Be my queen. We would do so well together."

"I will _not_ marry you. But you have more to offer that I will take. You see, I had no time for men. All my time was spent researching the T-virus. I never had a boyfriend, and I am the only living member of my family now. I would like to try a little… experiment. I do hope you are willing to cooperate with me."

"What is it you want?"

Alexia smirked again. "I would like to see if I can pass on my powers. To do that I need to bear a child and it wouldn't hurt if the father had powers of his own. Do not think this is because I am attracted to you, because I am not. You are correct. You are probably the only other person with powers even close to mine." She stated. Wesker pulled her against him and began kissing her. Alexia didn't expect him to accept that easily. She had planned on playing with the catman until he gave in.

Chris Redfield snuck into the building, but then he saw none other than Albert Wesker making out with a blonde woman. The former S.T.A.R.S member backed outside slowly. Talk about bad timing. At least neither Wesker nor Alexia noticed him.

Alexia pulled away and started walking to her room. She motioned for Wesker to follow her. "I honestly didn't think you'd accept so willingly. You know, I could just undergo artificial insemination, but since I'm a thirty-year-old virgin I'd much rather do this the old-fashioned away. It's how Veronica herself passed her bloodline on. If we are successful, I will take care of the children and raise them as Ashfords, and I'd rather not see you again for a long time." She said.

"Having you owe me would be beneficial. You are the only one who can give me a sample of the T-Veronica virus, and I would rather you came peacefully, little queen."

Alexia stopped dead in her tracks and stared hard at Wesker. "How about a trade? I will also provide you with a small sample of my blood if you shut up and stop calling me little!"

"I accept your generous offer and am willing to comply with your wishes. Is that what you want to hear?"

Alexia went and sat down on her bed. Wesker followed her in.

"Don't you know what you have to do? A genius like you should know all about this. Isn't biology your specialty?" Wesker asked.

"I know exactly what to do. I'm just mentally preparing myself."

Wesker sat next to Alexia and just looked at her. The blonde woman had her eyes closed and was breathing deep. Then she opened her eyes and looked at Wesker. "I'm ready. Don't hurt me, and don't complain."

"Alexia, if I didn't want to do you, I wouldn't be here."

"Nonsense. You just want my blood, and possibly children."

"Can we start? I'm not in the mood to fight you."

"That's because you know you'd lose, kitty."

Alexia took her dress off, leaving her in lacy undergarments. She had a very attractive body, and Wesker just wanted to take her then and there, but Alexia was the one pulling the strings and if she got mad…

"Impressive. You seem to be perfect; evil and deadly yet so beautiful, just like I always wanted in my queen." Wesker said.

Alexia purred a little like a cat, just to entice Wesker. She snuggled against him, and he was startled. Alexia was not at all the loving type. Even though she'd never EVER admit it, she was nervous. She occupied herself with unbuttoning Wesker's shirt. Wesker ran his fingers through Alexia's golden hair. Alexia felt herself getting wet between the legs when Wesker cupped her breasts and felt. They were so firm.

"You like that, don't you?" Wesker growled. He was aroused too.

"I've never felt anything like this." Alexia muttered.

"Typical virgin. It gets better. Trust me." Wesker said as he took his pants off.

"It had better not hurt. A queen shouldn't feel pain."

"It only hurts at first, but from what I've heard, damn does it hurt. I don't know how it feels for a woman. And I've been with only a small handful. And forget about not feeling pain. You want to have children. I may be a man, but even I know that's going to hurt like hell."

Alexia clearly looked nervous, but she still wouldn't admit it. "Amuse me." She demanded. Wesker removed the blonde woman's bra and took a good-sized breast in his mouth. Alexia threw her head back. Wesker bit down on a sensitive nipple and Alexia cried out. It hurt, and she had told Wesker not to hurt her. Now she was mad. And that meant she was going to be cruel. She raked her long fingernails across Wesker's back, which was much worse than a mere playful nip.

"WHAT… DID… I…JUST… TELL… YOU… ABOUT… HURTING ME?!" Alexia growled, digging her nails in. Wesker let go of her. "Somebody is lucky I already have the T-virus! Biting is forbidden!"

"Alexia, calm yourself. I was playing. You don't have to fly off the handle at the slightest thing. Now please. You are the one hurting me." Wesker stated. Alexia snarled at him like a wild animal.

"You hurt me!"

"Alexia, I nipped you. That's all. You dug your fingernails into my back. Look, you intend on having children, and that will really hurt. There are much worse things than being bitten a little."

"Wesker, I'm ready. Let's just get started!" Alexia sounded rather angry, but she just didn't want to get bitten again. The woman laid back and removed her panties.

"I will do what you want, but you do know by now it will hurt at first." Wesker said. He took his boxers off. Alexia looked terrified.

"That is going to hurt a lot! I know that isn't normal! The T-virus has done horrible things to you! I'm still normal unless I transform, and even then I can change back. I just mean, you are huge!" Alexia yelled. She knew the basics, but she didn't expect Wesker to be so big.

"You need to relax yourself. It won't hurt as much."

"You hurt me any more than necessary, I will get very angry. I know it will hurt. But will that even fit?"

"I think so. Let's see what we can do so you don't attack me." Wesker said right before he slid two fingers into Alexia's slickened opening. The blonde woman wanted to scream, but not because it hurt. It felt good. Very good. Alexia knew it was supposed to feel good, but she had never… well, she had thought about it many times, but that kind of habit was supposed to be beneath her.

"You seem to have such an aversion to pain, little queen of mine. I thought you liked pain."

"I am sadistic, but I do not inflict pain on myself. Only others. It was what Alfred and I did. It amused us. It kept us from finding other ways to amuse ourselves, like committing incest. Father was always so sure we would. So sure… and we never thought of it."

"And that's why I'm here, about to take your virginity."

"I want it this way. I want to bear your children. You know, since I am a twin there may be a higher chance that I will produce more than one. Imagine the power they will possess!"

"All you really want is to combine the powers, isn't it?"

"I already told you! You are not worthy! Only an Ashford may possess this kind of power. It's in our bloodline. And I am merely doing what Veronica did to keep the family alive. Remember, I am supposed to be Veronica reborn. I already told you I have no attraction to you. It's all about power, control, and most of all, the continuation of a noble bloodline! The Ashford legacy must not be lost!"

Wesker climbed on top of Alexia and held her down. "Then we'll save your family. It _is_ all about power, and control too. You thought you were the one in control here. I've been playing you, Alexia. I told you you could rule alongside me, but you refused my offer, so I have to dominate you. I have no interest in destroying you though. Don't even think about killing me. You couldn't afford that. You still want—no, NEED— to have children, and I am the only one with powers like yours." Wesker snapped before thrusting inside Alexia. It hurt, a lot. Alexia cried out and Wesker laughed. The woman wanted to do something, use one of her new powers, set him on fire, but she knew Wesker was right. She had to let him have his way with her, or her bloodline would die out.

Wesker was giving Alexia a little time to adjust to the size, but not enough. He was hurting her, and he liked it.

"You will _never_ see your children, Albert Wesker." Alexia hissed. "If you stop this control rubbish at once, I might even let you live. IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY!!"

"I am merely trying to help preserve your family line. Did you think I was going to be loving and gentle? You can't seriously think I'd let a female, gentlewoman or not, push me around. I will rule the world, and you will be my queen. Haven't you figured it out? It's beautiful. You have an IQ near three hundred and you still walked right into this. Tell me you like it and I might just ease up too." Wesker taunted.

"If Alfred were still around, he'd slaughter you for this in an instant. If you want me alive, don't rip me apart from the inside out. But… we could've been a team, you know. I was fully prepared to give myself to you. You didn't need to take me so hard. I feel like I'm dying." Alexia said in a tiny voice.

Wesker eased up a little bit. Alexia took that opportunity to free herself and force Wesker onto his back. She was as physically strong as him, despite being a woman.

"You are a devious little bitch." Wesker snapped. "Making me believe I was injuring you just so you could take control.

"You fell for it, kitty."

"You cannot believe that you'll be able to handle this on your own. And stop calling me a kitty!"

"I can handle anything you can dish out, you stupid _kitty_! This time, you are not going to hurt me, or I am going to kill you afterwards. That was not what a woman of my standing deserves!" Alexia yelled. She positioned herself and eased herself down on Wesker. It didn't hurt this time, but that was because Alexia was used to the size now.

"For a genius, you don't seem so bright sometimes, little Alexia."

There he was, calling her "little" again. If he stopped that, she might've considered calling him something other than "kitty". She was a grown woman and he knew it. Just because he was a lot older than her didn't mean he had the right to treat her like a child.

Despite the belittling comments, Alexia was actually starting to enjoy what she was doing. She knew there was a point where it would start to feel good, but she'd never reach that with Wesker in control. And if she had known it felt that good, she would've tried it when she was a teenager. She had wanted to, of course the only male she ever thought was attractive was Alfred, and Alexander had already suspected his children would do those kinds of things to each other. They didn't need to make it true.

Wesker kept trying to go fast, but Alexia was in control, and she had started to enjoy fast. She could keep up. She was relying on pure instinct, and that had taken over, which was good. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to control the situation.

"You do like this, don't you? I knew it." Wesker said. He wrapped an arm around Alexia and pinned her against him.

"Don't make me light you on fire. I will if you don't start behaving." Alexia threatened.

"Just tell me what I want to hear."

"All you're gonna hear is kitty over and over."

"You can't deny you like it. I know you do. And you don't need fire. You're hot enough as it is. How can someone be so cold outside and so warm inside?"

"You will end those comments!" Alexia screamed, but she couldn't hide the fact that she felt good. She was close, but she hoped she could outlast Wesker. It was still a battle, and she wasn't going to lose to a catman! "Would you like me to explain it? I could tell you everything in great detail if it meant you would stop treating me like a child!"

"You see everything from the scientific standpoint, and that is why you haven't had children yet."

"A woman shouldn't have children at fourteen anyhow. It's not healthy."

"You aren't healthy to begin with. And now you're thirty. You only have a few more years where it will be safe to have children."

"You know what I mean." Alexia hissed. She was having trouble holding back her orgasm. She could not let Wesker win! That would be very embarrassing. Wesker knew she was close too. He could feel how tight she was. He wanted to win. Everything was a battle, and Albert Wesker never lost. All he had to do was push her a little further. It wasn't that hard.

Alexia knew what was happening when Wesker started licking her like any cat would. He was trying to make her relax so she'd lose control. And it was working. She was enjoying it. Her breathing was becoming ragged. Wesker grinned at her.

"I always thought… Alfred was the master of torture. You're just not fair, kitty." Alexia whispered. It was all she could manage to say before she was lost to unbelievable pleasure. She had never had an orgasm before, and her powers probably just made it more intense. She screamed so loud Wesker thought his ears would bleed.

"What do you know? Little Alexia didn't think she'd get hit that hard, now did she?" Wesker teased. He was close too, but he could still enjoy what he had done to the blonde woman. Alexia was still recovering.

"Be quiet. It's your turn now. You can go wherever you want when we're done here. If we are unsuccessful, I am undergoing artificial insemination. I don't think I ever want to do this again. You have just made it unpleasant deliberately, and I don't like it."

Wesker didn't answer, and Alexia realized why: he had orgasmed too. Before the catman could recover, Alexia got off and began picking up her clothes. She was going to suffer for this.

"Where are you going?" Wesker asked.

"To go find Alfred's body and resurrect him. I'm going to need his help if I'm going to be raising little ones, kitty. Begone. I will locate you as soon as I can if we are successful." Alexia stated, not looking Wesker in the eyes. She wasn't in a good mood and just wanted the cat-eyed man to leave her alone.

When Wesker left later on, he wondered if there was any chance Alexia would ever be willing to become his queen. Wait… hadn't she promised him a blood sample? Great. He had just probably ensured the survival of Alexia's family and left without so much as a sample of what he originally intended to get. And there was no chance of him getting in again soon once Alexia tightened security, which she would do.

It seemed Alexia had outwitted the most worthy adversary she had ever gone up against without even using her powers.


End file.
